Sunrise
by vogonsoup
Summary: The unedited version of this with full sexual content can be found at Archive of our Own if you wish under Babel Fish Dan and Phil have been keeping things from each other, each having a dawning realisation that they mean more to each other than best friends.


Pastel colours seeped into the room giving it a surreal unearthly glow as if illuminated by angels breath. The colours intensified as the sun rose bleeding from innocent pastel pinks and soft hazy greys, to rich deep salmons then fiery reds with tendrils of soft deep dusty blue fading in and out. Lying on his bed Dan watched the sunrise it was so beautiful, he realised he'd never seen it from this flat before. He was such a night owl usually sleeping in as late as possible. He hadn't been sleeping at all well lately though. Disjointed nightmares tormented him, or simply waking fully alert in the middle of the night for no good reason, and being completely unable to get back to sleep.

He sat up the sky was so beautiful and the light show would be over so quickly he just had to show Phil. Without a second thought he tripped and stumbled to his friends room, eugh who made morning legs he thought as they refused to work properly. Yeah your brains up idiot, but apparently your body isn't. He smiled to himself as he reached Phil's door, thinking a little naughtily about the look of annoyance and disbelief he'd get from his biffle at being woken literally at the crack of dawn. Phil wasn't so keen on getting up early either. He knew though that for some reason Phil never really got angry, not with him anyway.

"Phil" he whispered a couple of times before turning the door knob, after all you never know what a young man might be up to in his bed at this time of day. He didn't want to walk in on Phil if he was... 'busy'. When there was no answer he thought it would be safe to walk in to wake him. He opened the door to see Phil already wide awake sitting on his bed staring out of the window, pretty much the way Dan had been moments before. Surprised, and a little concerned at why Phil was awake at this time, also wondering why he hadn't answered when he called his name Dan leapt across the room to land on the bed. Quickly swivelling around to sit next to his pal. The now cerise, and orange sky made the skyline look so different, some of the buildings reflecting the colours intensifying the glow, others standing in stark black relief.

Dan sighed, Phil still hadn't said a word and sat there staring out of the window as if he couldn't tear himself away. Dan instinctively put his arm around Phil and rested his head against him, whispering it's beautiful isn't it. He glanced at Phil his skin had taken on a flush of reflected pink, his gorgeous blue eyes reflecting the scene like big convex mirrors, he was breathtaking and particularly adorable with his bed hair softer and more feathery than you would think it could be. Hang on Dan thought stop staring at your mate like some love struck teenager what's wrong with you. Phil reached across Dan to take his hand something inside Dan flipped, it was just sudden and made me jump Dan told himself.

Silently they entwined fingers and watched the colours fade back to soft baby pinks, dusty purples edging some wisps of cloud, to yellow and then...well just to day. It couldn't have taken more than about 25 minutes from start to finish. They were used to seeing sunsets but somehow it just seemed different watching the birth of the sun, "ughh placenta" Dan involuntary blurted out as the word birth went through his mind.

Phil seemed to come to life snapped his head to the side wide eyes full of amusement "Dan! What has placenta got to do with the sunrise?" laughing fully now. Dan tried to explain, it had been a beautiful moment and now they were back to this, he loved their banter but sighed inwardly, way to go ruining a moment Dan.

Phil unentangled their fingers and stood up, no point lounging around now he said. I'll never get back to sleep anyway. "What!" I squawked my whole being rebelling at the thought of not simply crawling back into bed at this ungodly hour, "have you lost your senses man, it's only 5.40" thankful that this was May and not June when the sunrise would have been in the middle of the night... well practically. "Well you don't have to get up silly", Dan was taken aback, he genuinely hadn't thought of that option. He realised though that he wanted to stay up if Phil was so wide awake. He dragged Phil's duvet off his bed wrapped around him like a cloak, "Hey! Dan you're going to make that bed again for me later" "humph, it's your fault for keeping me up Phil" Dan sassed as he trudged out into the lounge and towards sustenance in the kitchen. "Sit down Dan, you'll knock everything in the kitchen over dragging that duvet with you, I'll make us pancakes"

Dan smiled like a four year old, partly because... well pancakes, and partly the way Phil said pancakes, like the way he said Mario all cute enthusiasm. He flipped his laptop open and pulled up an episode of Buffy, too lazy to crawl over and plug the HDMI into the telly or slip a CD in. As the familiar music started to roll he heard Phil chuckle in the kitchen. "It's never too early for Buffy". Hearing Phil clattering about in the kitchen soothed Dan. Phil was clearly enjoying Buffy, now and then shouting out bits of familiar dialogue in his own inimitable fashion in time with what was going on on the screen. Dan started to drift into a comfortable doze, glad that Phil's subdued behaviour of earlier seemed to have disappeared.

In his dozy mini dream something soft stroked his cheek, he felt flushed and cozy and so happy, he could swear something soft and warm and wonderful pressed briefly against his lips. In his dream he felt himself tingle and harden. He let out a soft sigh. Then "Dan, Dan your pancakes are ready I didn't make them for my benefit you know" "Eurgh sorry, this early start lark doesn't compute, I shut down there for a minute" he couldn't help smiling up into Phil's intoxicating blue eyes. Mental note to self, Dan you have to get laid it's been too long if you're looking at your best bud like that.

Phil hopped on to the sofa next to Dan with his plate of pancakes, cross legged looking at Dan he screwed up his face with glee and made nom nom noises. Dan leant back forkful of pancake paused halfway to his face, giving Phil a 'wtf' look, "Jesus Christ are you serious Phil, I swear sometimes I can see virtual whiskers sprouting out of your face, how can you be so bloody cute without even trying". Phil just laughed dipping his head and grinning up at Dan from under his floppy black fringe. A couple of minutes passed as we enjoyed the sight of Buffy leaping on top of Spike stake in hand, Dan loved those two together the chemistry sizzled far more than with David Boreanaz he thought, they were fun and passionate. Phil however loved the romance of Buffy and Angel, but made sure everyone knew that he loved Buffy and Phil even more.

"Daaan?..." "Mmm" I replied engrossed in hot staking action and pancakes which is what I assumed was continuing to prolong the weird not quite horny but definitely something tingling in my loins. "Dan!... what do you mean cute?". "What?... Oh the Mr whiskers thing" indicating my face around my mouth where our whiskers normally went. "Yuss!" Phil's short cute yes accompanied by his nod and blank face made me smile. "Oh come on you know you're as cute as hell, it's your thang". Phil giggled, tutted and rolled his eyes at me, "my thing indeed" but seemed content with my answer.

As we cleared away our dishes Phil kept glancing at me but not saying anything, he thought I didn't notice, but my spidey senses seemed acutely attuned to Mr Lester today, attuned and still tingling. I wasn't going out today, I had a heavy editing session ahead of me. I'd promised a video for a while now and it was getting ridiculously late.

Phil had an appointment today, he would be making an informal presentation of an idea we'd had for an all media show encompassing TV, radio and internet to the BBC. Phil had offered to do this on his own initially, if they needed more we would go back together. As Phil busied himself gathering his folders and laptop together ready for the appointment my eyes followed his every movement. From the deft way his slim pale fingers shuffled through the paper work, to the awkward way he crouched over his bag trying to stuff too much in, a Tardis his bag was not.

Phil looked up and caught my eye a weird conflicted look fluttering across his lovely face before the conflict was swept away by a beautiful eye illuminating smile. I'm sure he noticed I was transfixed, smiling back at him like a buffoon my eyes drinking in his perfection, moving from eyes to lips and back again. I felt myself blush and before I dipped my head and pretended to be engrossed in brushing imaginary crumbs from my lap I noticed Phil's eyes become all faraway and dreamy as he briefly touched his lips.

"Don't wait up for me tonight Dan I may stay over with Chris, he's offered a lads night in you can come over later if you want, but I told him you had to chain yourself to your computer". I couldn't help the crestfallen feeling sweeping through my body and hoped it didn't show in my face. Even if I was working I loved having Phil around it seemed to help me focus, and he was great to bounce ideas off and pester with little additional bits for my videos. "Ok" I sighed sounding like a disappointed lover, what was wrong with me? I just couldn't seem to help myself.

Phil shouted "Bye Dan, be good" and that was it. I know I should have started my work, perhaps I'd have been able to make it to Chris's if I had, but getting up with the sunrise was not going to let me. I drifted off to sleep for three hours and woke at mid-day more ready to get stuck in. I'd slept better for those three hours than during the night, I couldn't remember my dreams but whatever they were they left me feeling warm and fuzzy inside, so who was I to complain.

The presentation seemed to go well and Phil was confident that they would have more work coming up with the BBC in the fairly near future. Things were going better for them than he could ever have imagined when he first started sharing videos, all lack of confidence and bravado all those years ago. When he rang Dan straight after coming out of the meeting they had shared a hyper moment of excitement and he felt a little guilty that he wasn't going straight home to celebrate with him. He needed to speak to Chris though, he had a way of seeing things that cut through the bullshit and he wasn't afraid to share his view, that was just what Phil needed right now.

Dan felt a little lonely and let down not having Phil there to talk to and get excited about their new venture with. He knew though that Phil liked to visit Chris he had a knack of setting Phil on the right course when he was wandering off it. Dan could too to a certain extent but his and Phil's lives were so intertwined that sometimes it was good to have someone else's perspective. Dan wondered if there was a specific reason Phil was visiting him or if it was just a 'haven't seen you in too long buddy' visit.

He got a little more work done, posted a tweet and decided to have a break and sat down to play a little Sonic, he couldn't let Phil get better than him after all, one had to practice. He soon tired of the game though, he just couldn't seem to settle tonight. I'll have one more shot at the editing and call it a night he though. Perhaps having a nice shower will help me sleep better.

An hour later a sleepy Dan was stripped off and in the shower, he was so tired after his early start despite his mega nap. He hadn't been sleeping well for a while now. As the warm water trickled over his body he almost began to doze, reaching a hypnagogic state somewhere between asleep and awake. That place where you can hallucinate, your mind plays tricks you're asleep but your not so your dreams are as real as your waking life.

As Dan swayed slightly his eyes closed, on autopilot he lathered his body up using the first bottle that came to hand, a luscious fruity smell engulfed him. Phil he thought, I must be using his body wash, Phil had called it girly. In his half awake state Dan smiled a lazy happy smile. Suddenly it was as if his hands were not his own. They moved across his skin slowly and sensuously, gliding through the foam every nerve ending on fire. The hands moved across his waist, and up the sides of his torso brushing across his chest making his nipples ache and tingle, standing erect and pink now. He thought he could see his snow king standing watching him through the steam, feel his breath on his wet skin. The hands skimmed lower, stroking across his hip bones, making him lean back into the shower wall and push his hips forward. His hands moved lower his breath quick and shallow now.

his hands moved rhythmically the soapy water adding to the tactile sensation. His mind, his vision filled and blurred with soft pale pink lips and vibrant blue eyes with pupils so large and dark you could swim in them. His body started to shudder, lost in the sensation, little moans escaping his parted lips, those little moans formed the words Phil "Oh Phil, I need you, Phillll..."

Aftershocks wracking his body his deep amber eyes flew open, suddenly fully awake, an empty frightening reality dawning on him. Of course there was no Phil there his waking dream had brought him to him. Dan's head swam with shock, spend lust and realisation. He sagged his body sliding down the tiled wall of the shower as his head span the water still enveloping him the misty spray of the water hitting his body mixing with his tears as they streamed down his face.

Jesus Dan you love Phil, how the fuck could you not have told yourself this. You're not even gay, ok you've never ruled guys out he reasoned with himself, but you've only actually had girlfriends. Dan's knees were drawn up his arms wrapped around them and his head buried in his knees. His body shook it had felt so right when he'd dreamed Phil's hands on him, felt and saw his lips taking his own. Dan knew that Phil had said he was bi in the past but Dan had seen no evidence of this, he knew Phil had had some girlfriends but wasn't aware of any boyfriends.

"No...no... no... this can't be happening" his voice sounded surreal to his own ears in the small cubicle water still gushing making him start to wrinkle up a little. Dan stood up resolved to at least get dry his mind not able to cope with any thought beyond that, but thoughts came unbidden anyway. Phil can't return your feelings, he'd have shown some sign by now surely... Perhaps he has.. the little touches hugs and looks that he'd always thought were just two good friends being close..."No! Dan" he exclaimed to the empty flat "don't you dare let yourself think that, you'll drive yourself insane, God how long have you loved him and not let yourself know it!".

Dan found himself in his bedroom lying under the covers staring into space, needing sleep so badly but it just wouldn't come. His innards were a mess of writhing snakes. He couldn't stop the tears, not for the life of him. What was he going to do, he couldn't move out he would die without his daily dose of Phil, but now if his love was unrequited he would die with his daily dose of Phil too.

Finally emotional exhaustion overtook Dan and he slipped into an uneasy nightmare and yearning filled sleep.

Phil had arrived at Chris's by six thirty and Chris already had a Chinese ordered and on it's way. It was good to see Phil they hadn't seen enough of each other lately, he would have liked to see Dan too but he knew what the pressures of trying to keep all the balls juggling was like. They had the easy rapport that two people from the same end of the country had, a deeper understanding somehow and they found themselves falling into the accents of their youth more the more they spoke. Dan often teased them about that. Soon the boys were full up, and settled in front of a classic film. Chris had been working his way through the best five hundred films of all time and they'd often watched them together with PJ and Dan.

Chris had realised fairly early on in the evening that there was something bothering Phil, he had such an expressive face it was like an open book to anyone who knew him but he hadn't pushed him, he'd hoped that Phil would open up sooner rather than later. It was pushing eleven o'clock now and Phil finally seemed to be plucking up courage. Phil stumbled over his first attempt, "Chris?"... Chris looked at him with an enquiring expression, keeping his body language still. He knew he tended to be all arms and legs and funny faces, and right now he was treating Phil like a nervous woodland animal. He didn't want to do anything to startle him and send him scurrying back into the metaphorical undergrowth. Phil muttered a few unintelligible words coughed and started again. "Chris?" "Still here mate" Chris couldn't resist responding, and was relieve when Phil laughed and seemed to relax a little. "This is going to sound like a really stupid question, we're both big boys now... but … how do you know if you like someone".

Chris almost laughed and couldn't help "yes, that is a pretty stupid question Phil" grinning at his friend. Phil shrugged smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sorry Phil, it's not really, but you've had relationships before you know what it feels like don't you". "Yeah I do, but kind of I don't... it's not the sort of relationship I've had before, it's sort of snuck up on me and it's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do about it because it could ruin things if I do anything about it".

Before Phil had time to say anything else Chris piped up with a soft smile "it's Dan isn't it?... because if it's not it should be" Phil stared at Chris with his mouth open and eyes wide as if 'on pause'. Chris laughed "Phil, silly boy how come you're the last to realise we've all been taking bets on how long it would take you to see the light... to be honest none of us thought it would be this long so I think the pot's up for grabs". Phil continued to stare at Chris open mouthed and speechless... Chris said nervously..."it is Dan isn't it, cos I'm going to feel a right twat now if it isn't".

Phil pressed his lips together in that wide eyed innocent way he had and just nodded his head. "What am I going to do Chris, I know Dan is as metrosexual as they come, but I always thought he was heterosexual even though he'd messed around teasing on Springform. I think about him all the time Chris, to use Dan's turn of phrase literally all the time". It keeps me up at night, and makes me loose track of what I'm doing in the day.

"Well how about you tell him"... "but Chris he's never had a boyfriend he won't want to know me if I tell him, actually... he's so sweet and lovely he'd be great about it and we'd still be friends but it wouldn't be the same.. it couldn't be because I would die inside every time I looked at him and knew we couldn't be together".

Phil crumpled up on Chris's couch almost in the foetal position, his body wracked with quiet sobs, "I'm so sorry Chris he stuttered out between sobs, I didn't want to behave like this in front of you, I just can't seem to stop it". "Shhh now silly boy" murmured Chris kneeling in front of Phil "come on now, you know Dan... think about it, how does he look at you? think about how he takes any excuse to touch you.. not even an excuse he just wants to be close to you all the time. He glows Phil when you're together, when you're distracted he seeks your attention and approval he's worried that you're going off on your own without him".

Phil looked into Chris's ever changing hazel eyes and could see that he was telling the truth as he saw it. His sobs grew less until just the occasional tear squeezed out and rolled down Phil's pale cheek. "So you really think he likes me?" "We've all noticed and talked about how Dan adores you, so yes I think he likes you" Chris sighed leant forward and ruffled Phil's hair "Listen to uncle Chris Phil, go home and tell our Danosaur how you feel, or if you can't face telling him try showing him".

Phil flushed and looked away still not quite sure of his next move. "Hey! Phil, listen to me, you two are perfect for each other, even if both of you were totally heterosexual should that matter? If you find someone that means the world to you, that sets you on fire, and gives you butterflies just by thinking their name, and makes you happier than you've ever been do you think that gender should matter?" "No" Phil whispered a smile replacing his earlier tears, "thank you Chris, I love you". "I love you too you big homo, now give uncle Chris a hug and bugger off back home to your man. Go on! Get out of my flat, he said mock deadpan finger pointing to the door". Chris chuckled and sighed as he closed the door behind his friend shaking his head.

That's how I came to be here now, standing in my best friends bedroom watching him sleep he must have fallen asleep more or less straight out of the shower because the soft waves of his hobbit hair frame the tanned lines of his divine face perfectly. I reach down and brush my finger tips down the margin of his fringe, and onto the contour of his jaw, thinking one day Daniel Howell you will let me kiss that ticklish neck. As my fingers trace the shape of his face he smiles softly in his sleep lips slightly parting as I caress his full bottom lip with my thumb. I swear I hear a whisper, did he really say 'Phil', my heart skips a beat. How long I stood there watching Dan sleep I don't know, but by the time I decided what I was going to do the pre dawn lightening of the sky had begun, black starting to fade to an inky blue.

I stripped to my t-shirt and pants, I didn't want to freak Dan out too much by stripping right off and slipped into the bed behind him. It's not like we hadn't shared sleeping arrangements before. I snuggled up closer sliding my left hand up his hip, across his stomach and tucked it under his waist, pulling him closer to me until we were spooning. A soft sigh escaped Dan's lips.."Again, again". Tellytubbies? I thought incongruously, typical of Dan to almost derail a moment... then... "again Phil... please touch me again". I froze, Oh what was I doing to him in his dream I wondered. I felt my heart flip flop in my chest, I shivered with the need for Dan, knowing that he was at least thinking of me made me hopeful.

I was pressed hard into his back now, my whole body, my whole soul, my whole being was crying out for Dan. I nuzzled against his neck drinking in the scent of him, mixed with...my shower gel! I smiled to myself. As my warm breath tickled more against Dan's neck it seemed to flip a switch "what the fuck!" now wide awake and squirming. For a moment I was destroyed I knew that this was me dead if he meant what he seemed to. "Phil, my neck you know how I am about that". I smiled I could either brush it off as a prank, or perhaps Dan didn't mind, it was just the feel of his neck being touched in his sleep that freaked him out.

Dan had half turned to 'wtf' me but was still wrapped in my arm, now that he had his bearings and could see there was no spirit with an axe pressed to his neck in the room he relaxed. He was very still in my arms our eyes had not left each others in some minutes. Dan slowly turned towards me as he did so my other arm slipped under him encircling him and drawing him even closer, he did not protest, but snuggled in himself even closer his hands gripping my upper arms tighter than I think he realised. I moved my arm lifting my hand to his face cupping that perfect cheek and chin, Dan didn't draw away, he snuggled into my hand more his eyes slowly closing before opening again. "I love you Dan, I'm sorry I can't help myself"... "well thank God for that Phil because I have literally thought of nothing but you all day" I beamed, Dan all confidence now. "I thought we were just very very good friends Phil but I think I've been in love with you for so long I can't even remember how the feelings first started".

Dan didn't think he could contain the love he felt for this man, his best friend, his twin flame his everything, he couldn't seem to get his breath and why did he want to cry. Before another thought could enter his head he felt the sweet pillowy softness of Phil's lips engulf his. Phil's hands moved slowly, with soft pressure caressing every inch of Dan within reach. Dan sighed deeply and sank into the kiss his head spinning, his tongue flicked over Phil's bottom lip tentativly, needing to taste him. Phil's lips parted immediately his tonge gently meeting dans in a sinuous exploration. Phil let out a deep mmmghhh noise and practically melted into Dan his body trembling like an autumn leaf. When Phil's hand brushed over Dan's nipple as he explored his body the boy quivered and let out a soft moan into the kiss his hips pushing forward his back arching a little. Phil kissed his way along Dans jawline, stopping just in front of his soft lobe sucking it in to his mouth and running his tongue across it. Dans hands had slid up to Phil's shoulders before sliding down onto his back where his fingers briefly dug into Phil's pale hot skin.

Dan could feel Phil rock hard through his boxers and was very aware that he himself was naked. His awareness was drawn back upwards when Phil kissed the little tender spot beneath and just behind Dan's ear, Dan was sure he was doing his Malteser orgasm face. Dan was so aroused he almost didn't care that Phil was drawing dangerously close to his neck, but he couldn't help but stiffen slightly in his arms.

Phil's voice came soft in his ear, just a whisper "we're going to have to do something about that beautiful neck Dan, because it's mine, I love it and I want to kiss it so badly, who can you trust more than me love". Dan relaxed in Phil's arms kissing Phil deeply their tongues exploring each other again, Phil flicked his tongue under Dan's top lip and sucked on it while his hands moved towards his own boxers. Wriggling out of them without ever releasing Dan's lips. When Phil was free of them Dan could feel him hot against his thigh and it took his breath away. He fumbled for the edge of Phil's T-shirt lifting it and yanking it clumsily over Phil's head as he stretched out his arms to allow it to slip off. Dan kissed his way up Phil's body as he removed the top searing kisses burning into his flesh until they met his lips.

Dan had to concentrate for a moment though, he took Phil's face gently between his hands and looked into his eyes in a way Phil could live with forever, and live without never. "Phil, I want you to kiss my neck, you're right it's yours and it doesn't matter if I wriggle if it's you doing it I'll get over that, I want us to be able to touch every single part of each other, no boundaries not ever".

Phil's heart flipped again, Dan trusted him, he needed no more encouragement his lips found the tendon that runs down the side of his neck and softly placed his lips there just below his jaw. Dan was very still but didn't wriggle, Phil sucked a little bringing a flush of blood to the surface Dan moaned, his neck was so sensitive but with Phil kissing it, and now his hand moving up to cradle the nape of his neck it had become an explosive erogenous zone. Dan was almost seeing stars with the excitement of allowing someone... not someone... Phil to touch him so intimately somewhere so ticklish and previously taboo.

Phil took full advantage of his new permission kissing and licking and sucking every inch of Dan's neck bringing little bruises to the surface down the side to the crook of his neck and just under his adams apple, their friends were going to have fun with that. Phil was finding it hard to control the sensation between his legs, he had been gently rubbing himself against Dan's thigh while Dan was pressed against his stomach both boys were ready for more.

Phil started to shudder and tense whimpering against Dan's neck "Ahh.. Dan.. I.." Dan lowered his hand touching Phil very slowly, kissing Phil's forehead where it had rested just below his jaw, making Phil move his head back up, Dan's lips found his, locking them together in a clashing passionate kiss both boys starting to whimper and quiver. "Inside" Dan groaned into Phil's ear, "please!" Phil stilled for a moment, looking into the shining chestnut eyes of his lover, his blue ones huge reflecting Dan's flushed face, "are you sure?" he whispered, despite identifying as Bi Phil had never done this before, he whispered this to Dan, who replied "neither have I, we'll be each other's firsts".."and lasts!" Phil yelped with a mock hurt expression directed at his man, "yes lasts too Philly, now for Gods sake please make love to me". Dan his lower lip caught between his teeth smiled shyly but flushed with excitement, whispered "gently though love".

They were vaguely aware that the room had lightened, it seemed fingers of pastel light were curling through the air as if their passion and desire were making the very air itself thicker, somehow magical. Their bodies moved together as if they were made for each, their lips never far apart, releasing only to kiss along a collar bone, or tease and suck a nipple. Hands explored, often tangled in each others hair.

Dan was a noisier lover than Phil had expected, his little moans and groans filling the air, and throaty cries of "oh God Phil!" turning Phil on even more if that were possible. Phil on the other hand was all breathy quiet moans and whispered words of love into Dan's ear as their bodies pressed together moving in time until they could take no more and filled each other with love.

The boys lay still utterly spent still locked together, Phil's head nuzzled into Dan's neck their breathing fast and deep, but slowly calming, their fingers intertwined. Giggling their eyes met, and so did their lips again, slow delicate kisses something they'd never have to do without again. The rising sun painted them in luminous flushes of pink and gold. From sunrise to sunrise they had gone from best friends to the most loved up of lovers. Some people had a song, hell they did too after a fashion but it was their friendship song. As lovers they had a time of day, strange for such night owls but sunrise would always be their most special time from now on.


End file.
